The purpose of this proposal is to develop a novel technology for high throughput mass analysis of biomolecules by Fourier transform ion cyclotron resonance (FT-ICR) mass spectrometry. FT-ICR mass spectrometers offer the highest mass accuracy and resolution among all types of mass analyzers, but speed of the analysis is their drawback. The proposed technology addresses this issue. The main its feature is a new FT-ICR analyzer cell which differs from any other analyzer cell in its design and operation principles. In the new cell, functions of the excitation of the ion cyclotron motion and its detection are separated between different compartments. Further, detection takes place in the compartment composed of coaxial detecting electrodes. Such design allows performing detection on a multiple of the cyclotron frequency, thus increasing the speed of the analysis, without loss of sensitivity and other detrimental effects as opposed to conventional multi-electrode cells. The speed of analysis is further increased by having one compartment for excitation of the ion cyclotron motion and several compartments for the simultaneous detection of the cyclotron motion of different ion populations. This technology can result in up to an order of the magnitude increase of the analysis speed in FT-ICR. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]